Heart of Steal
by Samsapoping
Summary: After another failed attempt in capturing Pikachu, Team Rocket gets help by a new person. Who is this person and what does he want with Dawn? Read and find out! Pearlshipping - AshxDawn, OCxDawn slight Penguinshipping and Pikashipping
1. Chapter 1: Prepare for Trouble!

**Hey everyone! Samsapoping here! This is my very first fanfic I'm is also gonna be a Pearlshipping fanfic and it takes place after the Sinnoh league. I'm also planning on adding in a new villain who's gonna help team rocket capture Pikachu.**

**Here are my 3 choices:**

**1. A pokemon hunter that doesn't hunt pokemon. Instead he captures Pokemon trainers.**

**2. A grunt having the power to project portals.**

**3. A strange teen having the power to summon other Nintendo characters.**

**Polls are now open and will be open until Friday night at 7pm EDT Villain who gets the most votes will be in the story.

* * *

And now on with the story!**

**Please no flames!

* * *

**

We join our 3 favorite heroes as they are heading back to Twinleaf Town during this nice and sunny day.

The first hero is also the tallest one in the group. He had Black spiky hair, eyes that he never opens, but somehow can still see, a dark green shirt with orange pockets in front, gray pants with black sneakers. His name was Brock and his dream is to be the greatest Pokemon breeder. Everytime he sees a pretty girl he flirts with her, but get stab in the balls by his Croagrunk.

Next, there's Dawn Berlitz. She's the youngest in the group and started her journey a year ago. Her dream was to be a top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She has long blue hair that goes down to her shoulders, sapphire eyes, two clip ons that hang the front sides of her hair. She has black tank top over a pink mini shirt that goes to her hips, black socks that goes to her knees and pink boots on her feet. She also had a white beanie hat on her head that had half a pink pokeball in the front of it. On top of her hat lied her starter pokemon, Piplup, a blue penguin.

Lastly, our main hero, Ash Ketchum. His dream was to be the greatest pokemon master ever. He wore a red and black cap that had a blue pokeball symbol on it. He had raven black messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and underneath them were Z's on his cheeks. He wore a black jersey with two yellow strips that form a shape of a V, blue jeans and red and black sneakers. On his shoulder lied his best friend and very first pokemon, Pikachu who is an yellow electric mouse with red cheeks that could literally light up a house. Long yellow ears with black at the tip of them and a tail that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"How long until we get back to Twinleaf town?"Ash whined

"Just 2 more hours" Brock answered

"But I'm hungry" Ash whined some more

"You're always hungry Ash" Dawn giggled

"As soon as we get to Dawn's house, Johanna and I will make a delicious meal to celebrate your victory at the Sinnoh League." Brock said

Just then, Ash's hunger was gone. He had won it. He became the Pokemon champion of Sinnoh. It was tough, but he manage to defeat his rival Paul and also Cythnia in the final round. He couldn't have done it without the cheering support of his secret crush Dawn. Ever since he first met her back when their journey first began, he felt this strange feeling inside of him, love.

Dawn felt the same way too. Whenever she look in his chocolate brown eye, she was lost inside of them. Brock knew that there was a love connection between them. They haven't admitted their true feelings to each other yet, but they're waiting for a perfect time to tell each other how they feel.

"Race you three over there!" Ash told Dawn, Pikachu and Brock while running down the road.

"Wait up!" Brock yelled. "Pika!" Pikachu cried to its trainer. "I'll take that!" Dawn said

Dawn took Ash's hat while passing by him and switched her hat with Ash's. It made her top of her head feet warm. That of course made Ash mad and run even faster, but Dawn was even getting faster with Piplup right behind her until until they fell into a hole that was well hidden in the road.

They all landed hard into the dirty ground. Luckily, Ash landed on top of Dawn and their faces were inches from each other and they both started blushing until they all heard 3 familiar laughters from the surface.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably in her mid 20's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket..."

".in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!" said a blue Pokemon that looks like a ghost

"Team Rocket!"

* * *

**Please Review, Comment and Vote!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone Fishing

**Hey Everyone, I'm back! I have decided to extend the deadline to vote to Sunday morning! So remember to vote for which villain you want to show up in the story **

**Here are the choices again.**

**1. A pokemon hunter that doesn't hunt pokemon. Instead he captures Pokemon trainers.**

**2. A grunt having the power to project portals.**

**3. A strange teen having the power to summon other Nintendo characters.

* * *

**

**Time for Chapter 2**

* * *

"Team Rocket!" the 3 trainers who were down in the hole.

"Who were you twerps expecting? Hunter J?" Jessie smirked

"Looks like we trapped a pair of lovebirds, Jessie" James said while looking at Ash and Dawn on top of each other, blushing.

When Ash heard that, he quickly gotten off of Dawn and stood up while Dawn got up on her knees.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!" they both shouted angrily which gave Brock, Pikachu and Piplup an ear ache.

"Tell that to the hand!" Meowth said while taking out a mechanical hand and extending it to grab both Pikachu and Piplup.

"Pikachu!" Ash called to the electric mouse. "Piplup!" Dawn cried to the blue penguin.

"2 catches in one cast!" Meowth said excitedly

"Someone take a picture." Jessie said while posing

"Give them back to now!!!" Ash said demanding.

"Sorry twerp, but these 2 will be great gifts for the boss from our fishing trip" James said

"We'll be on our merry way now. Bye!" Jessie said.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam" Dawn commanded.

Piplup nodded and fire a bunch of bubbles out of his yellow beak at Meowth. Meowth cried in pain as he dropped the hand, thus releasing Piplup and Pikachu from its grasp. While Team Rocket were finding their 2 prizes from the smoke made by the bubbles, Ash, Dawn and Brock managed to climb out of the hole.

Pikachu and Piplup ran happily to their trainers before getting embraced tightly by them. As the smoke cleared out, Team Rocket saw Ash and his friends and knew what was coming next.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered his buddy

"Pikachuuuuuuu!!!!" the yellow mouse screamed after he jumped out of his master's arm's and released a powerful lightning blast out of its cheeks. Team Rocket got hit so hard by Pikachu's thunderbolt that it cause an explosion.

"We're blasting off again!!" Team Rocket cried as they got blasted into the sky.

* * *

"We did it!" Ash said while Pikachu jump on his trainer's left shoulder.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash thanking his secret crush.

"It was nothing Ash." Dawn said while blushing a little.

"_**He sounds so cute when he is thanking me" **_Dawn thought in her head.

When Ash noticed her looking weird, he started to look worried.

"Dawn, wake up!" Ash said while waving his hand in front of Dawn's face. That cause Dawn to return back to reality.

"You alright" Brock asked his now awoken friend.

"Huh, um, yeah." she answered still remembering what just happened.

"I was just thinking of some stuff." Dawn replied

"Like what?" Ash asked in a confuse look on his face.

"Like what I'm gonna say when I beat you Ash Ketchum!" Dawn smirked as she started running towards her hometown.

"Hey!" Ash yelled as he started running catching up to Dawn.

"Wait up!" Brock said as he started running after them.

They were once again on the path back to Twinleaf Town.

* * *

**Back to Team Rocket**

The 3 failures to failed in capturing Pikachu were sitting in the middle of a forest after crash landing down to it.

"Another defeat by those twerps." Meowth said

"Now what do we do?" James said with his face down.

"Do you smell that?" Jessie said

"It's our skin Jess." James said as they knew they been barbaqued by the electric rodent.

"Grr, WE NEED TO FIND A WEAKNESS IN THOSE TWERPS!!!" Jessie yelled which made a bunch of Starlys fly into the sky.

"But how are we gonna find out their weaknesses Jessie?" Meowth said while holding on to James.

"I don't know?!" Jessie said still angry.

"Perhaps I can help." a mysterious voice said.

When Team Rocket heard the voice, they turned arround and saw a shadow of the person that said those words to them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Who's going to help Team Rocket? You'll find out in the next chapter! **

**The reason why I'm delaying the deadline to Sunday is because I have a 15 page report I need to start in order to graduate High school.**

**Please Review, Comment and Vote!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

**I'm back again to bring you the next chapter. Just what I promise. **

**Thanks for the votes and now here it is!**

* * *

What Team Rocket saw was a teen who like he was 18 years old. He had short brown hair that went down to his neck, a visor that covered his eyes (like Hunter J's visor), a black suit that had a green "S" on it. He had a white pair of pants on with black boots and a beam blaster strapped to his right hand.

"Who are you?" Team Rocket asked

"The name's S, Hunter S" the brown hair teen answered

"And I could hear from her that you 3 have a problem with twerps." S said

"Why do you know about our problem?!" Jessie said angrily.

"Because I can help you guys what you are after." S said.

The Rockets seemed satisfied on how this teen wanted to help them.

"Tell me what's your problem." S said

Team Rocket told the teen about Ash Ketchum and his friends and how they been trying to capture his Pikachu for 14 years now.

"hmm, sounds to me this boy and his friends are a powerful team." S said

"The twerps pokemon are pretty tough also." James said

"Well let's see what I can do?" S said

"Where are they heading to now?" He asked

"They're heading towards Twinleaf town, the twerpette's hometown." James said

"OK, thanks for the information." S said to them

"Why are you helping us?" Meowth said to S before he ran off.

"Because I want to help you get revenge of all those years."

"That reminds me, here!" S threw a walky talky to Team Rocket.

"When the time comes, I'll call you guys for help." He said and ran off

* * *

**Outside of Dawn's house**

"I won!" Dawn shouted. "How does it feel being beaten by a girl, Mr. Pokemon Master?" she smirked

"You only won by a cheap start." Ash said while stopping to catch his breath. Pikachu was behind Ash doing the same thing his trainer was doing.

"Whatever." Dawn said "Mom I'm home!" she yelled to the former top coordinator as she opened the front door.

"Hi Honey!" as Johanna ran and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Piiiip!!" Piplup cried in pain as he was being crush by the 2 female stomachs.

"Oh sorry Piplup!" Johanna apologized to her daughter's starter pokemon as she pulled back from the hug.

"Hi Johanna!" Ash and Brock greeted their best friend's mother.

"Hey Brock and hello Champion of Sinnoh!" Johanna said which made Ash blush a little and made Brock and Pikachu giggle a little bit.

"May I help you make dinner Johanna?" Brock asked

"Sure." Johanna said.

"Dawn, why don't you show Ash where he's going to sleep tonight." Johanna told her daughter.

"Sure thing Mom" Dawn answered "**The man that I love is gonna sleep in my house tonight!? Pinch me!" **Dawn said in her mind while taking Ash to her room.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

"Dinner's ready!!" Johanna yelled to the 2 lovebirds who were helping Ash unpack in Dawn's room.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Brock?!" Johanna asked the breeder who was making food for the pokemon.

He rang to the door, opened it and gasped in horror.

He saw a kid that was around Brock's height, bit was bleeding allover his body. He had Brown eyes, brown hair that went down to his neck, a blue shirt, but was covered in red because of the blood dripping from his own flesh body. His arms had cuts and scars all over.

"S-ssorry to b-other you mist-mist....." The boy said with all his strength left until he collapsed.

"GET THE MEDKIT!!" Brock shouted at Johanna.

When Johanna was setting the food on the table and saw the bleeding child, she instantly dropped a plate of chicken and ran to the get the med-kit.

The crash of the plate was so loud that it startled Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup who were in Dawn's room with the door shut.

"What was that!?" Ash and Dawn both said as they opened the door and ran down stairs.

"OH MY ARCEUS!!!" Dawn screamed at the sight of the bleeding kid and helped Brock lift his body and put him on the living room couch in a laying position.

"What happened?!" Ash told Brock who was helping Dawn lift the kid up. Pika?!" Pikachu asked Brock.

"Some kid came by and passed out." Brock told Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

**After 10 minutes of cleaning the kid up**

Kid's POV

I felt a bright, shiny light going through my eyelids and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes stung my eyes a little, but that just because of the light. When I looked at my body, I noticed that someone managed to get rid of all the blood on me and I had a yellow shirt on instead of blue. I looked around my surroundings and I saw some people and pokemon looking at me with relief.

"Hello, who are you guys and where am I?" I asked them.

"You're in my house. I'm Johanna and this is my daughter Dawn." the woman of the group said while pointing at the other girl who had a blue penguin pokemon on top of her beanie hat.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn." I said to her as I put my now non bleeding hand to have her shake my hand.

"Cool Poketech. Is that a Piplup on your head?" I asked her "Thanks and ya, while you were out cold, I ordered Piplup to use Bubblebeam on your body to clean the blood off of you." she said.

"Why Thank you." I said.

"Who are your friends?" I asked Dawn.

"I'm Brock, the one who opened the door for you." Brock said

"And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash said while pointing to his rodent friend on his shoulder.

"Wait, are you Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Sinnoh League?" I asked Ash

"The one and only!" He answered. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Cool, I have to remember to get your autograph before I leave tomorrow morning." I said to him.

"Which reminds me, is it okay if I sleep here tonight? You won't even know I'm here." I asked the group.

"Can he Mom? Dawn asked her mother. "I don't see why not ." Johanna told her daughter.

"Cool!" I said excitedly.

"What's your name?" Johanna asked

Oh sorry about that." I giggled "My name is Sam." I answered

"Well, Welcome to our home Sam!" Dawn said to me.

"we were going to eat dinner now." Johanna said

"Alright" Ash yelled in excitedly and ran to the dinner table with Pikachu and started sucking up food into his mouth like a hungry Mamoswine.

* * *

**Later that night in Dawn's room**

When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Dawn asked Sam "What happened early today?" as she was getting ready for bed. He told her, "I was trying to get my pokemon back from a team known as Team Rocket, but they managed to still have them and they attacked me while I was defenseless."

Dawn gasped and "What?! We met them a couple hours ago."

"So tomorrow morning after I leave here. I'm gonna find those creeps and get my pokemon back!" Sam said determined.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Ash asked

"I have a Gengar, Pikachu, Blastoise, and a Vulpix." Sam said

"Wow!" Ash and Dawn both said amazed.

"Maybe after I get them back, I'll battle you Ash." Sam said.

"It's a challenge!" Ash said excitedly.

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep, goodnight you two!" Sam said

"Goodnight" Ash and Dawn replied to their new friend.

* * *

**Midnight**

While everyone was sleeping upstairs including Brock who was sleeping with Johanna,(Damn pervert) Sam was sleeping in the living room on the couch and decided to start his plan. He got up and went to find some precious belonging from Ash or Dawn. As soon as he saw the pictures of Johanna's awards and the pictures of Dawn's achievements, he knew what he needed to find. He needed to find Dawn's ribbons.

Since the grand festival's is in a month, once he finds those ribbons, Dawn won't be able to compete in the grand festival.

"Now where are they?" Sam whispered and tip toed through the bottom floor. He found 2 bags by the front door and decided to check them first. When he check the small yellow bag, (Dawn's bag) he found what he was looking for, the ribbon case. He opened the case and there were 5 beautiful ribbons that Dawn won from her contests. He closed the case, put it in his back pocket and saw that there was an extra ribbon in Dawn's bag.

"Hmm, I guess it's her good luck charm from her mother." He whispered to himself and took it and put it in his other back pocket.

"Step 1 complete." he whispered as he zipped the bag shut and went back to the couch to sleep some more.

* * *

**Yep Hunter S is Sam.**

**Please Review and Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Capture

**Since I had a snow day today, This chapter got upload sooner.**

**Roll em!

* * *

**

**The Next Morning**

"THIS IS A DISASTER!!!" Dawn cried so loud that it woke up everyone in the house.

"What's wrong?" Ash said when Sam went in Dawn's room.

"It's my hair!" Dawn answered

"Oh." Ash replied

"Does she do this every morning?" Sam asked Ash.

"Every morning." Ash said "Pika." Pikachu answered.

"Hey Pikachu." Sam said while gently petting the half asleep rodent. "Chaa" Pikachu replied.

"Looks like Pikachu likes that." Ash said happily to his new friend.

"Ya I used to do this all the time with my Pikachu." Sam said

"It must be hard losing your best friends to those jerks." Ash said

"Ya. But today will be the day they wish they never mess with me!" Sam said determined to get his lost friends back.

"So how long have you became friends with Dawn and Brock?" Sam asked the pokemon master.

Well, for Brock, he and I have been like brothers ever since my first journey back in Kanto." Ash said.

"He was also the first gym leader I ever battled and since then we've traveled together a lot." He replied

"What about Dawn?" Sam asked

"Well, Brock and I first met Dawn back when I started my Sinnoh journey. I first met her when we were looking for Pikachu in the forest. She was trying to save my Pikachu from Team Rocket and after we blasted them off again, she decided to come with us." Ash said

"Do you like her?" Sam said.

"Of course I do." Ash answered

"No, I mean do you like her as a girlfriend?" Sam smirked

That made Ash's temperature rise up to his cheeks to turn pink.

"Not like that!" Ash said nervously.

"Not like what Ash?" Dawn asked her secret crush.

When Ash saw her with her hair all fix, he got even redder in the face. He needed to think of a lame lie quickly.

"It's not like I want to make love with Brock." Ash said before relising how much of an complete idiot he just made himself.

When Dawn, Sam, Pikachu, and Piplup heard that, they all fell on the floor laughing their heads off until they Johanna yell out to them that it was time for breakfast.

* * *

**After Breakfast**

"So what are your plans guys?" Sam told the group.

"Well, since the Sinnoh league is over and the Grand Festival is in a month, we'll do some training to help Dawn win the Grand Festival." Ash told Sam

"Aww, you don't have to do that for me Ash." Dawn said blushing a little.

"Of course, we should we're friends." Ash said which made her blush more.

"**I wish we were more than just friends."** Dawn said in her mind

Sam noticed her looking weird and said in his mind, **"So the girl has a crush on this loser. Heh heh, this is going to be fun."**

"Hey Dawn, why don't you show me your ribbon? I really want to see them." Sam asked her which made her return to reality.

"Sure Sam!" Dawn said excitedly

She went to the door, opened her bag and began searching for her ribbon case. After a minute, of trying to find her ribbons, she started to panic.

"Guys?" she said in a worried tone.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" Ash said worriedly. He knew something was wrong just vy looking at Dawn's sad face.

"MY RIBBONS ARE GONE!!!" She screamed almost in tears.

"WHAT?!!!" The boys all shouted out even the pokemon.

When Ash heard those words come out of Dawn's mouth, he felt like his heart stopped for a few seconds. He really hated to see Dawn all sad like this. Her ribbons were a symbol of her pride, happiness and also the love of her pokemon, but now they're gone like Dawn's heart.

"If we're going to have a better chance of finding the ribbons, we need to split up." Sam said to the group.

"Ash and Brock, go look upstairs. Pikachu and Piplup will look downstairs and Dawn and I will look outside." He added

"OK" they all said as they went to their places to find the ribbons.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Ash and Brock looked everywhere to find the ribbons, but no luck. Brock gave up, but Ash was determined to find them.

"Ash, we looked everywhere upstairs, they aren't here." Brock said, but Ash didn't listen. All he wanted to do now was to find those ribbons to make Dawn happy.

"I know you love Dawn." Brock said

When Ash heard that, he stopped looking in a pile of Dawn's clothes.

"How did you know about it?" Ash said with his face bright red.

"It was obvious, you blush every time you think or see her, You did cheered her on during contests and you saved her life a couple of times." Brock answered

"You should tell her how you feel." He added

"I can't. What if she laughs, thinks I'm crazy or worse, doesn't love me?" Ash asked

"What if she doesn't?" Brock asked

That made Ash freeze for a few minutes to think.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Pikachu and Piplup searched high and low for the ribbons also. They were looking in books, under and in the couch, underneath the kitchen table, even behind the TV, but no luck either. Piplup felt a little sad because he helped Dawn get most of her ribbons, but Pikachu told him to not give up.

**Outside Dawn's House**

"No need to worry Dawn, we'll find your ribbons." Sam kindly said to his friend.

"Maybe the case dropped in your garden when you showed me your backyard yesterday." He added

"Ya" Dawn said still a little sad.

The background was huge and covered with colorful flowers. There were also bushes nicely cut.

While Dawn was looking at one section, Sam was preparing his next step of his plan. While Dawn was looking away from Sam, Sam quickly got out his blaster and strapped it to his right hand wrist before Dawn even noticed.

When Dawn went back to Sam to tell him that the ribbons weren't there. Sam said, "I think I just saw your ribbons on the right side of your background." Dawn became very happy and ran to the right side of the backyard, but as soon as Sam saw her backside, he pulled the trigger at Dawn and a beam of light came out of the blaster and hit her hard.

* * *

**Back in the house**

Ash's POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a scream and I knew who was screaming.

"DAWN!!!!" I screamed and ran outside of the house with Brock, Pikachu and Piplup and all of a sudden, my heart stopped.

What I saw was my love as a golden statue and I saw the person responsible for doing it to her. He looked just like Sam, but he had a visor over his eyes and had a black suit on with a green "S" on his chest.

"WHO ARE YOU?!!" I shouted at he fiend.

"The name's S, Hunter S." the man said

"LET HER GO NOW!!!!!" I demanded angrily.

"You need to control your temper child." S said coldly

"And no, because the girl is going to become food for my plan." S smirked.

"Go Gengar, use Hypnosis." S order as he threw a pokeball in the air.

* * *

Normal POV

A black ghost pokemon who had a evil smile and red eyes got summoned out of his pokeball and started making sound waves. As soon as the waves hit Ash, Brock and the pokemon, they started to get sleepy and sleepier until they all fell asleep on the grass.

S went up to the sleeping group and picked up the sleeping Piplup.

"Targets captured." S said to his watch.

"Roger that." a voice said

A armored van drove by releasing a device Platform that went under Dawn's feet, sealing her statue body in a dome and the platform took her inside the van.

"Step 2 complete." S said with an evil grin on his face as he brought Piplup in the van and drove off.

* * *

**Please Review, and Comment**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Hearts

**Sorry about the late update. I would have updated last night, but I had company over. It's also HARD to write and think while your company is snapping binders constantly and talking to you like an infant.**

**ACTION!**

**

* * *

2 Hours later in Dawn's House**

"Wake up, Ash!" Johanna said while slapping his face to wake him up.

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam!" a familiar voice ordered his water pokemon.

A blue taller penguin pokemon who look like it was twice as big than Dawn's Piplup shot a bunch of bubbles out of his beak and the bubbles woke up the sleeping duo of Ash, Brock and Pikachu.

"Wha-What?" Ash said as he woke up from the bubbles.

"Glad to see you're all alright." Johanna said with a sigh of relief.

"We've found you guys lying on the grass after we got back from helping Johanna with her errands." the boy said

The boy had a green shirt with a white stripe on the bottom of it. He had chocolate brown, eyes, brown messy hair, gray pants and brown sneakers for his feet. His name was Kenny. As soon as Ash saw the boy, he knew he was going to break not just 1 heart, but 2.

"Where's DeDe?" Kenny asked the now awake champion and breeder. Ash knew who Kenny was asking for. Ever since he and Dawn have been childhood friends, he had always called her by her nickname, "DeDe". She always didn't like the name when her friends called her that.

"Both of you better sit down." Brock said kindly.

Both Kenny and Johanna sat on 2 chairs that were in the living room near the couch Ash and Brock were on with Pikachu on the floor. By the look of Ash, Johanna and Kenny knew that something bad happened.

"OK, I'm gonna say this as painless as possible." Brock said because Ash was too sad to say the horrific news.

"Dawn was...." Brock added before he was interrupted the video phone started to ring.

"Delayed by the ring" Ash said to himself.

When Johanna ran to the screen and answered the call, the screen came on to a man with a visor over his eyes. It was Hunter S.

"Well hello my dear." S smirked

"I heard that you were a top coordinator in your days so I decided to give you something to congratulate you for a good life achievement." S said with a grin.

"A one of a kind, beautiful, golden trophy of your daughter!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" yelled proudly and evilly as he turned to see Dawn's frozen golden body as he gave a sinister laugh.

As soon as Johanna saw her daughter as a fossil, she screamed so loud that it made the boys, Pikachu, and even Hunter S go death and she fainted to the floor.

"I think she found out." Ash said

"Found what out?" Kenny asked concerned and still feeling his ear drums still vibrating as they ran to the phone.

What Kenny saw on the screen almost made his heart dropped. His best and childhood friend completely frozen and golden as well. Ash knew how close Kenny was to Dawn. He knew all of his secret and stories that they had together when they were little.

It looked like she was in a jet because you could see a bunch of windows with the blue sky showing. Dawn was in her normal clothes, but it all was golden solid including her eyes. Those eyes that Ash loved so much were now solid as a rock and had no life in them. Her mouth where her beautiful voice came from was open, but was solid also.

"It's S" Ash yelled

"That's me!" S smirked

"Give us back DeDe!" Kenny demanded

"Who?" S asked the boy.

"DeDe is her nickname." Kenny said

"Oh! Thanks for helping me out kid." S said

"I'll tell you what. We'll make a trade. I'll give your beloved DeDe back, if Mr. Champion gives his Pikachu to me." S said

"NO WAY!" Ash shouted

"It's either that or I kill her and give this to my clients." S said as he picked up a metal bird cage that had a familiar bird pokemon.

"PIPLUP!!" The group shouted at the bird pokemon who was still sleeping.

"As you were taking a nap I managed to get a bonus captive and if call correctly, this Piplup belongs to DeDe or Dawn if you call her that too." S smirked

"You have a day to decide. In the mean time, since I'm a generous person, I'll let you 2 losers talk to your beloved.

S pulled this little switch down half way to the bottom and instantly half of Dawn's returned back to normal.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"W-Where am I?" I asked trying to turn my body, but I couldn't. I looked down and saw half of my body was frozen.

"What happened to me?!" I screamed at the horrific sight.

"DAWN!!!" A familiar voice cried

I saw who called my name, it was my secret crush and my childhood friend.

"ASH AND KENNY!!!" I screamed as I saw them on this small screen.

"DAWN!" My crush said with a smile with a smile. "Pika Pika" Pikachu said happily on his shoulder.

"Are you alright DeDe?!" Kenny asked

My face turned red after I heard him call me that name again. "Don't call me DeDe again!" I yelled at him with anger.

"And yes except for half of my body is frozen solid." I answered

I lowered my head and saw a horrible sight.

"AHH! PIPLUP NO!!" I screamed as I saw my best friend and most prideful pokemon in a small metal cage out cold.

"Piplup, please say something!" I screamed almost in tears.

"I'm afraid he's not gonna talk for quite a while, my cherry blossom." S smirked

"I-is h-he..." I was struggling to say the D word while tears were bursting in tears.

"No no no no!" S said while trying to stop me from crying.

"He's perfectly fine. He is just taking a nice nap." S said

That made me feel a little better, but I was now angry at the man who did this to Piplup and I.

"YOU MONSTER!!" I shouted at the fiend.

"Thank you for the compliment." S said

"You are gonna love my next surprise DeDe." S said with an evil grin on his face as he took out her ribbon case from his back pocket.

"MY RIBBONS?!!" Dawn shouted with her eyes wide opened.

"WHAT?!" Ash and Kenny were both in shocked.

"There's more than that my beauty." S said as he got out her mother's ribbon.

As soon as I saw my precious ribbon that my mom gave when I first started my journey. I was on the verge of tears. My mom's ribbon, the one that gave me courage and strength for my contests was now in the hands of this mad mad.

"But how?" I said trying to hold back the tears in my eyes

"You'll find out soon enough my dear." S said as he pulled the switch back up.

I felt my top half of body starting to get weaker and weaker until I couldn't see or budge. It felt like I was dead.

* * *

Normal POV

"NO DAWN!!" Ash screamed after seeing his crush get turned back into a statue.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kenny screamed at the mad man

"I already have! And I have you to thank Ash! Bye Bye!!" S said proudly as he did another sinister laugh.

The screen went black and there was a few minutes of silence.

Kenny turned to Ash and started attacking Ash with all his might.

"YOU DID THIS TO DAWN!!" Kenny said with rage in his heart as he was punching Ash in the face.

Brock who was bringing Johanna to the living room had to grab and hold Kenny as Kenny's rage turned to sadness. Ash couldn't take the sadness and ran to Dawn's room alone, leaving Pikachu with Brock and the heart broken Kenny.

* * *

**Please Review, and Comment**


	6. Chapter 6: The Offer

**I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day! I also hope everyone's enjoying the story! I'm getting a lot of positive reviews on it. It really means a lot to me that my writing is not horrific as I thought it was. Read my profile and you'll why I think of that.**

**"Chapter 6, I choose you!**" **throws pokeball.**

**

* * *

In S's Hideout**

"Dawn?" Ash said

"ASH!!" Dawn screamed in excitement.

Ash accepted S's offer to give Pikachu to him in order to save his girlfriends life. As thee the couple ran each other and gave themselves a huge embrace, Ash felt like he was in heaven with Dawn. He saved her beautiful body and voice from that wicked man.

"Thank you, Ash!" Dawn said while in hr lover's arms.

"BUT YOUR BELOVED IS IN ANOTHER HIDEOUT!" she said evilly as she took out a knife and stabbed Ash in the guts.

Ash felt the pain from the knife that his now evil fake girlfriend stabbed him with as he fell to the floor.

"Come to me my beauty." S said in an evil voice. Evil Dawn obeyed his command as she walked to where S was holding Pikachu in a electric proof cage.

"It looks like I won! I have defeated the champion of Sinnoh! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" S said to Ash while Ash was Dying.

"PIKAPI!!!" Pikachu cried in horror as he was watching his bet buddy and master die and he couldn't save him.

"Pik-a-chu!!" Ash said struggling to say as his flashing to his eyes.

"For champion, he's pretty gullible." Evil Dawn says as she gives out a sinister laugh.

"Ya, he is." S replied as he pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Dawn No." Ash said before his vision went all black. He failed everyone he loved, Kenny, Brock, Gary, Misty, May, his mom, Pikachu, all of his pokemon, and of course Dawn.

"Dawn No."

"Dawn No."

**Midnight**

"PIKACHUUUUUU!!!" the rodent screamed as he zapped his trainer with a thundershock.

"Pikachu!!" Ash cried in excitement as he hugged the yellow mouse after smelling his now roasted body.

"It was just a nightmare." Ash said to himself in relief.

They both went back to sleep for the rest of the night.

**7:00am**

Ash went downstairs for Breakfast.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Brock said while making pancakes.

"Not that good." Ash answered to his friend.

"Where's Kenny and Johanna?" Ash asked

"Kenny left after you ran up to Dawn's room and Johanna's still sleeping." Brock answered

Ash knew how bad Johanna must feel about her daughter getting captured. He made a promise to her with Brock that they would always look after her daughter and protect her from danger. Now that she's gone, she must feel like Ash felt when his mother was kidnapped by Entei when he was in Johto. He knew that he will make that fiend pay doing this to him and Dawn.

"So what are you gonna do with S's deal?" Brock asked

"I don't know." Ash said in a worried voice.

"I kind of want to give Pikachu to him, but I don't want to get rid of my best buddy." Ash said

"Pikachu, what do you think we should do?"Ash told the mouse

"Pika?" (I don't know?)

**Meanwhile in S's Hideout outside of Jubilife City**

S was planning the final step of his plan with Dawn (who's still a statue that is near his desk.) S took out his walky talky to contact his clients.

"Hey." S said to the device.

"I need your help." S added

"Did the twerps have trouble with you?" Meowth said

"Nope, I have a pokemon with me, hear this" S answered

"Pip pip lup lup!!!" Piplup chirping to escape from the cage.

"NO WAY!!" Team Rocket said in amazement.

"How did you managed to do it?!" James asked still amazed

"Let's just say I went into the belly of the beast." S smirked

"I also have the girl with me as a trophy." he added.

"The twerpette?!" Meowth was in shocked.

"You can come and pick up her Piplup, but not yet." S said

"Why not?" Jessie asked

"I'm using them as bait to make the twerp surrender his Pikachu to me." S said revealing his plan.

"That's a good plan!" Jessie said.

"I need a puppet show if he decides to come here." S ordered

"You got it!" Meowth said

"Where are you?" S asked

"We're at the lake." James said

"I'm located right outside of Jubilife City.

"Just look for a building with a green "S" on it." he added

"OK." Team Rocket said.

"See ya soon." S said as he turned off the device. He looked at the Dawn trophy and had a evil grin on his face.

"It's almost time to play the game." S said to the frozen coordinator. Suddenly, S's face change from evil to worry.

"What am I doing?" S said to Dawn.

**Flashback**

Sam's POV

"Cool Poketech. Is that a Piplup on your head?" I asked her "Thanks and ya, while you were out cold, I ordered Piplup to use Bubblebeam on your body to clean the blood off of you." she said.

"Why Thank you." I said.

"Welcome to our home Sam!" Dawn said to me.

End of Flashback

"Dawn treated me like I was part of her family and how did I repay her?" Sam said to himself.

"By stealing her ribbons and turning her into stone." Sam said regretting himself.

"I have to help her and Team Rocket at the same time." Sam said

"But how?" he added

**3 Hours Later at Dawn's house**

The phone started to ring while Brock was making lunch with Johanna. Ash knew who was calling them and he knew what he wanted. Ash went to the video screen and answered the call.

"Hello Champion." S said coldly.

"S!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!!" Pikachu said with anger with his cheeks sparking.

"Remember our deal? Either give me Pikachu or your girlfriend will become kibble for my arcanines." S said with a chuckle.

"You think you are a tough guy are you?" Ash asked with his face all red

"Yes." S said coldly.

"It's your move, Ash." S smirked

Now Ash had to say what he wanted to do. If he gives Pikachu to his demon, he would near see his best buddy again, but he would be reunited with his love. If he doesn't The fiend will pull the plug on Dawn. Her dreams, future, and life will end like a electric toothbrush. Not only that, but her Piplup will be sold to S's clients and Ash will never see him again. No matter what choice Ash is gonna say, S will win.

"I choose to...."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**

**Did you like the Mario reference I added in the beginning?**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Pikachu

**Hey! Here's the next Chapter! This chapter also has a Rocketshipping hint and some Pikashipping hints!**

* * *

"I choose to give Pikachu to you." Ash said sadly.

"Hm hm hmm, excellent!" S smirked

"You are gonna deliver Pikachu to me personally." S said evilly.

"My hideout is just outside of Jubilife City. Just look for a building with a green "S" on it." he added.

"I'm looking forward to play with my new pet." S said before he did a sinister laugh."

"Pikapi." Pikachu said sadly as he was about to depart from his master forever.

The screen went black and Ash just stood there looking at Pikachu with a sad look.

"S-ssorry buddy, it's what we have yo do to save a friend." Ash said sadly as he was hugging his best friend and most loyal pokemon he had while tears were rolling down his face. When Brock heard Ash sobbing and saw him hugging Pikachu, he knew what choice Ash made.

"You are doing the right thing Ash." Brock said kindly to his friend as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You want me to go with you?" Brock asked

"No." Ash said calming down and wiping away his tears.

"This is between me and S." he added

"Let's go Pikachu." Ash said to Pikachu as he was getting his pokeballs and headed out the door.

* * *

**4 Hours later at S's Hideout**

"Ah, welcome Team Rocket." S greeted his minions.

"I'm looking forward for a spectacular performance from you." he added.

"Where's the Twerpette and her Piplup?" James asked

"You can get them after the show." S said

"The twerp should be here soon so get ready." he added

"Roger!" The rockets said

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" S said

"You need to pay for hiring me." He added.

"Why and how much?" Jessie said angrily.

"I was the one who did all the work, and you are gonna get a lot when you give Pikachu to your boss." S answered.

"It's 150." he added

The 3 members each gave S 50 pokedollars and got ready for the show.

* * *

**Outside S's Hideout**

"Here it is." Ash said sadly to his buddy staring at the huge building.

"Pikapi." Pikachu responded sadly.

Ash opened the door and went inside. The building had only 2 floors. The bottom floor was just a big lobby with 2 bathrooms, a stair case leading upstairs, an elevator and a door leading to the garage. The walls were all blue and the floor was covered with pink tiles.

"S must be waiting for us upstairs." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said still sad.

They decided to take the stairs because they wanted to be together for a bit longer. As soon as Ash went into S's office he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Dawn!!" Ash said in excitement.

Yes, it was her. She was standing in the middle of the room with her eyes open, she had a grin on her face, she wasn't wearing her beanie hat on or her clip ons which made her blue hair go all wild and hang down. She was wearing her normal clothes as usual. She also had "strings" connected to her arms and legs?

"Oh Ash!" Dawn said moving her mouth all weird.

"I was so worried that I wasn't gonna see you again!" Ash said happily

"Me too!" Dawn said weirdly.

"Are you alright and where's Piplup?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine and no need to worry about Piplup." Dawn said moving a little.

"That's grea... Wait! No need to worry about Piplup?" Ash said.

Dawn would never say that about Piplup. She loves the blue penguin pokemon and all of her other pokemon as much as Ash loves Pikachu.

When As saw where Dawn's strings were coming from, he became angry and saw the 3 people who were trying to trick him.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt at the air vents!" Ash ordered.

"PIKACHUUUUU!!!!!" Pikachu squeaked as he fired the now electric dummy of Dawn and zapped Team Rocket so hard that they fell out of the air vent crushing the Dawn puppet.

"Ahh! My hair!" Jessie yelled sounding like Dawn.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" Ash yelled as he was about to strangle Jessie.

"Have some of this Ketchum!!" a familiar voice shouted as he hit Ash in the back of the head with a bat.

"PIKAPI!!" Pikachu cried to his trainer as he fell back on the steel floor out cold.

"Now to wrap this up." S said coldly looking at Pikachu.

"Go Gengar! Use hypnosis on Pikachu!" S ordered as he threw a pokeball.

The ghost pokemon came out and used hypnosis on Pikachu. Before Pikachu could even charge up for another thunderbolt, he was already knocked out.

Everyone was knocked out even Team Rocket. Everyone except for S and Gengar.

"Now for the fun part." S smirked to himself.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

When Team Rocket got back up, they saw what was impossible for them to do. They saw S holding 2 metal cages in his hands. One hand was holding the cage that had Piplup in it. S's other hand was holding a electric proof, metal cage that had Pikachu still sleeping inside.

"WOW!!" Meowth said in amazement.

"We finally did it! Pikachu is ours!!" James said dancing with Meowth.

"WE WON!! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Jessie said and gave a sinister laugh.

"Be careful with these two!" S said as he carefully gave the cages to Team Rocket.

"We will! Thanks so much!!" Jessie said as she gave S a hug and a peck on the cheek. James was jealous by what he just saw.

"Nighty-night twerp." James said to Ash who was still out cold.

Team Rocket headed out of the building and prepared for departure.

* * *

**Please Comment and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated since Tuesday. I had some problems with my hips and I was playing a lot of** **Assassin's Creed II for the Xbox 360! **

**

* * *

After Team Rocket left**

Ash woke up and got up on his feet. He looked around the room and saw no one was in the room. He looked down and saw the Dawn puppet that Team Rocket tricked him with. After Ash noticed that Pikachu was gone, his heart was now broken as the puppet that was in pieces. The 2 things that he cared about were now taken away. His Pikachu was now in the evil hands of Team Rocket. The other thing was just as worse as Pikachu being taken by Team Rocket. That thing or person was Dawn.

Ash felt 2 emotions at once. He was sad that his love was not with him to console him. He was also mad because of S and Team Rocket tricking him with the dummy.

"That was too easy!" S said as he entered the room.

"You!" Ash said in rage as he grabbed S by the neck.

"YOU ARE THE MOST HEARTLESS PERSON I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!!!" Ash yelled to the man who was now having trouble breathing.

"FIRST, YOU KIDNAPPED THE GIRL I LOVE SO MUCH! THE GIRL THAT IS MY EVERYTHING! NOW, YOU GAVE PIKACHU, MY BEST FRIEBD TO TEAM ROCKET?!" Ash shouted with rage in his face.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!" He added as he tightened his grip on S's neck.

"Be-ffore yo-ou kill me-e. Let-t m-me sh-ow you s-something." S struggling to say from the lack of air he was breathing.

"IF IT'S ANOTHER TRICK, YOU'RE DEAD!!" Ash said still in rage as he loosened his grip on S's neck.

S got back some air and went to his bookshelf on the left side of the room near his desk. He took a book out from the shelf and the shelf moved to reveal a secret passage.

"Follow me." S said

While they were going down some stairs, Ash couldn't believe he was trusting S. He just made his life a living hell and he wants him to go down a dirty hallway.

"I know how much Dawn means to you boy." S said as they were going down the stairs.

"Without her, I wouldn't have won the Sinnoh League." Ash said.

"Here we are!" S said as they stopped in front of a large door.

"Wait here and close your eyes as I go in there and get your first surprise." S said

Ash obeyed and stood in front of the door.

**3 minutes later**

"OK, you can open your eyes now!" S said excitedly.

Ash slowly opened his eyes hoping that S wasn't holding a gun in front of him. As soon as he saw what S was holding in his hands, he was suddenly in tears of joy. What S had in his hands was Ash's best buddy in the whole world.

"PIKAPI!!!" Pikachu cried in joy to his trainer as he jumped out of S's hands on to Ash's shirt.

"PIKACHU!!!" Ash cried as he hugged the little mouse in his arms.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Ash said while crying with joy.

"Now, now save your tears." S said while consoling Ash and Pikachu.

"You're gonna need them for your next surprise." S said happily.

"Follow me!" he added as he took them in the room.

The room look like a supply closet. There were a lot of metal shelves that had metal cages. Luckily, no pokemon besides Dawn's Piplup were in those cages. The middle of the room lied Dawn still frozen as a trophy waiting to be released. As soon as Ash saw his crush, he was so happy that he finally found her. Before Ash freed her, S had one more thing to do. He brought and placed the cage that the wild Piplup was still in.

"You may do the honors Ash." S said proudly.

"I'll leave you 2 alone." he added as he went upstairs.

Ash kneel down and pulled the red switch all the way down. As soon as he did that, Dawn's body slowly returned back to normal. Her hair that Ash missed so much wasn't solid and gold anymore. It was back to blue and went wild. Her eyes were now back to blue and normal and made Ash tear up again because he missed them so much.

Dawn woke up after the dome around her disappeared and saw Piplup in the cage all happy to see her alright. She kneel and opened the cage before she hugged the blue penguin pokemon tightly in her arms while in tears.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn cried while crying in joy.

"I'm back!" she added.

"PIPLUP PIPLUP PIPLUP!!" Piplup cried not only to have Dawn back, but he was being crushed by her stomach.

"Oh sorry Piplup!" she added on shock as she pulled her pokemon back a little.

She putted Piplup on the floor and as soon as she saw Ash, her tears were now starting to fall like a waterfall. She ran into Ash and almost knocking him down. She hugged Ash tightly and Ash did the same exact thing while in tears of joy.

"I-I thought I-I was never gonna see you again!" Dawn said crying her eyes off.

"Me t-too!" Ash said in tears.

"I was gonna give everything to get you back even Pikachu." he added stroking Dawn's soft hair.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dawn asked in shock.

"No need to worry Dawn! Pikachu's with me." Ash said consoling Dawn.

"Pika Pika!!!" Pikachu cried as he jumped on to Dawn's lap.

"Hi Pikachu!" Dawn said as she hugged the warm, yellow mouse pokemon.

"I had to do it because..." Ash paused.

"Because what?" Dawn asked as she putted Pikachu on the floor.

Ash knew this was gonna be harder than winning the Sinnoh League. He covered his blush with his hat.

"I love you Dawn." Ash finally said those 3 words.

When Dawn heard those words, she thought that she was on cloud nine. She started to get red like her scarf. Ash saw this and thought he just ruined their friendship and started to sobbed until he felt a pair of arms around him.

"I love you too Ash Ketchum." Dawn said softly and sweetly.

They're faces were a few centimeters apart from each other. They became redder and redder as they went closer until their mouth touched. As soon as their mouths met, Dawn opened her mouth and putted her tongue in Ash's mouth. Ash could feel her warm tongue and decided to play with it by using his tongue. Pikachu and Piplup were enjoying seeing their trainers share such a romantic, passionate kiss that they didn't want to ruined the moment for them.

* * *

**How's that from a a man who never kissed a girl in his life yet?**

**I'm planning on doing one more chapter and then I'm thing about doing a Pokemon/Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic next.**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry guys! The next chapter will be up sometime this week.**

**I wrote half of it last week, but my babysitter erased everything I had Thursday night. She just loves to touch and use my stuff.**

**Now, I have to rewrite the chapter over! :(**


	10. Chapter 10: Behind the Plan

**After a month, I finally wrote everything that my babysitter deleted!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been dealing with problems in my life. I got my first C in my life on a stupid essay I had to do. And my mom fired my sexy assisstant from school. I had her for over 8 years now.

* * *

Enough chatting! Let's Continue!  
**

* * *

After Ash and Dawn finally admitted their feelings to each other, they decided to come upstairs where S was waiting for them. As soon as Dawn saw the man who turned her into a golden statue, she became as red as Pikachu's cheeks.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET FINED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!" The brunette said in anger.

"Piplup, use hydro pump!" She commanded her penguin pokemon to do.

Piplup jumped in front of his master and fired a powerful beam of water with a evil look on his face. The beam hit S so hard that he got sent to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Dawn, stop!!" Ash yelled at his crush.

"Why? He needs to pay for what he has done to Piplup and I." Dawn said still red.

"I know you want revenge on S, but he helped me find you." Ash replied as he put his hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn became more red because of the smooth fabric of Ash's black glove that was touching her.

"He also saved Pikachu and Piplup from Team Rocket If it wasn't for him Piplup and Pikachu wouldn't be here now." Ash added.

"WHAT?! Piplup stop!" Dawn commanded.

The blue penguin stopped the attack and started to catch his breath. As soon as S got up, Ash and Dawn gasped in complete shock to see the identity of the evil man.

"NO WAY!" Ash gasped.

"Sam?" Dawn said in shock.

In deed it was Sam. The hydro pump was so strong that the water blew away Sam's visor that shielded his eyes. He was completely soaked from head to toe and it was hard for him to walk because the floor was now slippery because of the water.

"Why Sam?" Dawn asked sadly.

"I had to do it for to save my little brother." Sam answered.

"What?" Ash and Dawn asked in shock.

"My brother Jack who is about 9 years old is blind and needs to have surgery done to save his eye sight. The problem is that that the surgery costs a ton of money. Since our parents are dead, I'm the only one that takes care of him, so I became a pokemon hunter, and was hired by Team Rocket to steal your Pikachu Ash." Sam said.

"Poor Jack." Ash said worried.

"Where is he?" Dawn asked Sam.

"He's at the pokemon center in Jubilife city, waiting for me. Waiting for me to give him back his vision." Sam said almost in tears.

"Why did you kidnapped Dawn?" Ash asked a little angry, but felt sorry for Sam.

"Team Rocket told me all about you, Dawn, and your pokemon. They told me how Pikachu is strong, they spent over 500 failed attempts of trying to capture it. They also told me that you were heading to Twinleaf town, your hometown Dawn." Sam said looking at Dawn.

"Before I went into the town, I disguised myself as a pokemon trainer and used spray paint to paint myself red so it look like I was bleeding. Then, while we were having..."

"DINNER." The king of Hyrule interrupted.

"I was finding your weakness Ash. And I found it. Every time Dawn giggled you were blushing as red as your hat. I knew you were in love with Dawn." Sam said.

Both Ash and Dawn were starting to blush like crazy after they heard what Sam just said.

"That reminds me. Here Dawn." Sam said as he threw Dawn her ribbon case.

"My ribbons!" Dawn said in joy as she saw all her beautiful ribbons. (Even the ribbon she got from her mother.)

Dawn felt a tear rolled down her face. She was now mixed feeling in her head. She was still angry at Sam for all that she done to her. Stealing her ribbons, turning her beautiful body of flesh into a trophy, and caging her most loyal pokemon Piplup.

The brunette also felt joy in her heart. She was so grateful that Sam didn't hurt her love Ash. She was also joyful that her Piplup was perfectly safe from Team Rocket. Ash saw the tear rolling down his crush's face and knew that she was happy. He knew that Sam now had a change of heart and with the ribbons his love now had. Dawn now had the keys to her dreams back. Dawn could now enter the Grand Festival.

"Why did you steal Dawn's ribbons?"Ash asked.

"I stole her ribbons because..." Sam got cut off when a bomb flew into the room from outside.

The bomb exploded and sent Ash and Dawn flying out of the room. Sam got sent to the back of the room in pain.

"Ash, Dawn! Are you guys alright!?" Sam yelled. No response.

"This is for tricking us!!" A female voice said.

"**Time to get rid of these 3 Ariados." **Sam said in his head as he his 3 angry clients.

* * *

**Will Sam see his little brother again? Will Team Rocket get their revenge on him?**

**Find Out!**

**I just had to put the King in this chapter because I have been watching a lot of Youtube Poop videos.**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Fire Drill

**Hey! This is the last chapter, but I'm planning on doing an epilogue to it.  
**

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't Team Rocket." Sam said.

"And if it isn't the twerp who tricked us with these plush toys!" Jessie said angrily as she and James showed Sam the imposters of Pikachu and Piplup. Anyone could tell that those plush toy were not real pokemon because their stomachs weren't moving. Not only that, but the Piplup plushy wasn't blinking and wasn't struggling to break free.

"I thought you dolls of Pikachu and Piplup?" Sam smirked.

"NO!! WE WANTED THE REAL DEAL!!" Jessie yelled in rage.

"Well I'm sorry MOM!!!" Sam yelled which made Jessie want punch Sam in the face.

"Jessie wait!!" Meowth said.

"The lovebirds are knocked out along with Pikachu and Piplup." He added.

"Let's get them now!" James said.

Jessie's anger quickly changed to a evil happy look and they ran to the bodies of Dawn and Ash.

"I don't think so." Sam said as he moved a picture of himself on the wall near the door revealing a button that says "In case of emergency Press Here." As soon as Sam pressed an alarm went off in the building. The sound of the alarm startled Team Rocket while they were still in the room with Sam.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Jessie screamed because of the loudness of the alarm. They tried to run out the room where Ash and Dawn were, but the door slammed shut automatically causing Team Rockets' faces to have bruises.

"You want them. You're gonna have to get pass me first! Sam said coldly right after the alarm stopped ringing.

"Gladly, tough guy!" Jessie said in rage before giving Sam a punch in the face.

"Too Slow." Sam said as he caught Jessie's fist with his hand and began twisting it the wrong way.

Jessie screamed from the pain that she was receiving from Sam while he was closing his other hand.

"My Turn!" Sam shouted as he gave Jessie a knuckle sandwich right in the face.

"AHHH!!!" Jessie screamed clutching her broken nose.

"That was for almost blowing me up!" Sam said coldly.

James and Meowth could see Jessie's face dripping blood from her nose and became angry for what that kid who was in front of them just did.

"Caravine go!!" James cried.

A green pokemon that looked like a Venus fly trap came out of a pokeball.

"AHHH!!!" James screamed.

The plant pokemon was now bear hugging its trainer with its mouth.

"Go Pikachu!" Sam cried as he threw a pokeball.

The Pikachu that came out of its pokeball looked just like Ash's Pikachu except its hair was a little bit messier.

"2?!!" James and Meowth said in shock.

"There's more than that. Go Vulpix!" Sam cried as he threw another pokeball.

A red fox pokemon came out of its pokeball and stood next to Pikachu.

"Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Sam ordered.

The fox pokemon shot fire out of its mouth roasting the poor Caravine, James, and Meowth like a turkey. They ran to the glass window behind Sam's desk where Jessie was still bleeding.

"It's been a pleasure serving you gentlemen, now enjoy the fireworks." Sam smirked.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Sam ordered.

"PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" The mouse screamed as he fired electricity from his ruby colored cheeks.

Team Rocket zapped so hard that the attack caused an explosion which sent the 3 beat up ex-client into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!" Team Rocket screamed before disappearing into the blue sky.

"You sure are." Sam said to himself as he returned Vulpix to its pokeball and let his Pikachu sit on his shoulder.

Just then, another alarm went off meaning that the building was on fire because of Vulpix.

"Man I forgot about the fire." He added.

The hunter quickly unlocked the door and ran towards the still out cold bodies of Ash and Dawn. He then threw another pokeball to send out one of his strongest Pokemon.

"Go Blastoise!!" Sam cried.

The pokemon that came out was about twice the size Sam was. It was a blue turtle with a huge brown shell with 2 water cannons sticking out.

"Blastoise!" It said.

"Blastoise, I need you to protect these kids while I take their pokemon outside." Sam said to his pokemon.

"Blast" Blastoise nodded.

"Get rid of the fire with Hydro Pump!" Sam ordered as he picked up Ash's Pikachu and ran downstairs.

Blastoise obeyed his master's command and began to extinguish the deadly fire.

Sam placed Pikachu in one of his vans outside the building and tied him to a seat belt. He went back inside, got Dawn's Piplup and brought him to safety. Sam's Pikachu helped Sam with the seat belts and lead his master in and out of the building.

"Now for Ash and Dawn." Sam said.

He went back inside and got to the couple. Sam decided to take Dawn out because he felt sorry for everything he did to her. He kidnapped her and Piplup, turned her into a golden trophy, almost gave her Piplup to Team Rocket, and almost threatened to kill her. The hunter looked into her eyes which were closed and Sam saw her breathing heavily because she was collecting smoke that was coming into her nose and into her lungs. Sam knew that he needed to get her out immediately. He took the white beanie hat from Dawn's smooth and sweet head and wore it on his head.

"No wonder why she loves to make herself beautiful." Sam said admiring Dawn's hair.

He forgot how lovely Dawn looked without her hat on. He started to blush a little until his Pikachu said something to him.

"Oh yeah." said remembering what to do.

He grabbed the girl's legs and head and lifted her body.

"No need to worry. Everything will be fine." Sam said to Dawn's body as he followed Pikachu back outside.

Dawn's weight wasn't heavy at all for Sam as he was bringing her to the van.

"Pikachu, open the back doors for me." Sam ordered because he had his hands full.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as he opened the back doors.

Sam gently laid the girl into the huge trunk of his van and saw her body. The brunette had bruises over her pretty face because of the explosion Team Rocket made. Her look made Sam feel even worse.

"I'm so sorry Dawn." Sam sobbed a little before giving Dawn a peck on the cheek..

"Pikachu?" Sam's Pikachu asked in aworried about his trainer.

"I'm fine Pikachu." Sam answered as he wiped a tear from his face.

"Let's go!" Sam said as he went back inside to Ash.

When he went to where Ash was, he saw that the fire was still spreading like crazy.

"Pikachu here." Sam said as he took Ash's cap off its owner's head and gave it to Pikachu.

Sam tried to lifted the champion up, but he was too heavy to carry. Compared to Dawn, Ash was as heavy as a Raichu. Sam had an idea, but it would give away something he has.

"Blastoise, Stop!" Sam commanded.

"Blast?!" The blue turtle asked in shock.

"I need your help lifting this kid up." Sam answered.

"I'll get his head and you'll get his legs." He added.

"Blastoise." Blastoise said as he stopped his attack and grabbed Ash's legs.

"On the count of 3, we lift him." Sam said.

"1"

"2"

"3!" Sam yelled as both he and Blastoise lifted Ash off the floor.

"Watch my back." He added before he and his water pokemon started to follow the now ghetto Pikachu down the stairs.

"Almost there." Sam said as they were close to the door.

"PIKA!!" Pikachu cried.

"AHHHH!!!" Sam screamed as he saw a piece of rubble from the ceiling was about to crash on him.

"Blast!!" Blastoise yelled as he fired water at the rubble sending it away from the now safe hunter.

"Phew! Thanks Blastoise." Sam said in relief.

"Blastoise." The pokemon said as they went outside.

As soon as they got to the van's trunk area, Sam took the rest of Ash and placed Ash on the left side of where Dawn was laying. Since the trunk area had seat belts also he tied both Ash and Dawn down to the floor.

"May I take your hat?" Sam asked his Plkachu.

"Pikachu." The mouse nodded as his trainer took off Ash's cap from him and placed it on Ash's stomach.

He then took off Dawn's beanie hat and stared at it for a few seconds before he placed it on the brunette's belly.

"Thanks Blastoise. Return!" Sam said as he returned his most powerful pokemon back to its pokeball.

"Pikachu, get in the front." Sam said as he closed the back doors.

"We're going back to Twinleaf Town."

**Several Hours Later in Dawn's house**

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes slowly from the blinding light in Dawn's room in her bed. Hey wait. I was in Dawn's bed? How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was Dawn and I got knocked out by an explosion.

I also saw my best buddy in the world sleeping on the blanket I was using and saw my crush's mother in tears of joy. I knew she wanted to hug me, but she didn't else Dawn would have an electric bed.

"Ash you're alright!" Johanna said in joy.

"What happened? Where's Dawn?" I asked.

"Look to your right." The ex-coordinator answered with a smile.

I turned and my heart pounded with joy. My Dawn and all of her beauty was sleeping next to me. Not only that, but her Piplup was sleeping on top of her next to Pikachu.

Suddenly, Pikachu, Piplup, and Dawn started to wake up. As soon as Johanna saw her daughter walong up, she ran to her side of the bed.

"W-Where am I? Dawn said weakly.

"Honey?" Johanna asked.

"MOM!!!" Her daughter cried as they embraced each other tightly.

"I-I was so scared that I wasn't gonna see you again." Dawn sobbed like crazy in her mother's chest.

Johanna let her daughter cry in her mother's arms until her eyes couldn't water anymore. I could tell that Johanna missed her daughter dearly. My mom is exactly like that same way when I get back to Pallet Town from a journey.

As soon as Pikachu woke up, I picked him up, went out of Dawn's room and to find my best friend Brock. I figured that Dawn needed to spend some time with Johanna and Piplup. Another thing was that I didn't want to see my friends cry especially my now girlfriend.

"Ash!" The breeder cried as he ran and hugged his friend.

"Hey Brock!" Ash said while in the hug.

"How do you feel?" Brock asked.

"Fine, but confused." Ash answered.

"How did Dawn and I managed to get back here?" The champion asked.

"You'll won't believe this, but Hunter S brought you here." Brock answered.

"WHAT?!" Ash in shock.

"He told me that after you saved Dawn, a fire spread through S's hideout and he saved you guys from Team Rocket." Brock said.

"No way!" Ash said in shock. Pikachu had the same reaction as well.

Ash now knew that Team Rocket threw the bomb and wanted revenge on Sam.

"I'm going to lay out in the sun." Ash said.

"OK. Oh yeah Ash?" Brock stopped his friend.

"Yeah?" Ash asked the breeder.

"I'm really proud of you." Brock answered as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

Ash took a few seconds of what Brock meant and it Dawn on him.

"Thank you Brock." Ash said before he went outside.

The trainer had a couple of rough days, but now he was out of the storm. Ash and Dawn both knew that the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

**Again, I'm gonna do an epilogue.**

**I may also do a bad ending too.**

**Please Review and Comment!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**OK! This is the Epilogue Chapter! This has a lot of dialogue, but I hope yor questions will be answered.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Outside of Dawn's House**

Ash's POV

I was laying in my beloved's backyard with Pikachu next to me. I had my hat over my eyes to shield them from the burning star in the sky. I had 2 things on my mind at the moment.

The 1st was Sam. The fiend turned from my greatest foe to my greatest Ally. If it wasn't for him, Dawn and I would have been with Arceus and Team Rocket would have won. I had so many questions to ask him. Like, "Why did you bring me to Dawn?" or, "Why did you capture her?". I would have had the answers if Team Rocket hadn't interrupted.

The 2nd was Dawn. I was so happy that she was safe. I wouldn't have lived a single day if I found out that she was dead. I love her as much as I love Pikachu. When Team Rocket tricked me with that Dawn puppet, that felt like a needle went into my heart. I thought my life ended when Pikachu and Dawn weren't with me, but I'm glad Dawn's home now.

"Wake up sleepy head." A familiar voice smirked.

I lifted my cap up and I saw my girlfriend shining like the sun. Her smiling face shining down on me made me feel hotter.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked me.

"Getting some sun." I answered.

"Mine if I join you?" The brunette asked.

"Sure." I said.

Dawn sat beside me a smelled the fresh air. I looked at my girlfriend and blushed a little. Hre blue sapphire hair that were golden and solid were now breathing and moving from the fresh breeze of wind that was coming towards her.

"You seem quiet Ash." Dawn said worriedly.

"Huh, I'm fine. No need to worry." I said and using my beloved's catchphrase.

Dawn blushed a little too after hearing her catchphrase.

"What's on your mind?" The coordinator asked.

"2 things." I answered.

"The 1st is Sam." I added.

"I still think he's a jerk for what he did to you and me." I said.

"What did Sam do to you?" Dawn asked.

"Before he let Kenny and I talked to you, he made me an offer." I answered.

"He wanted me to gave Pikachu to him in exchange for you." I added looking at my buddy.

"What would have happened if you refused?" My girlfriend asked.

"He was going to sell Piplup to Team Rocket and execute you." I said tears rolling down my face.

"WHAT?!!!" Dawn gasped in horror.

"I-I had to give Pikachu to him other wise I would have never see you again, but I didn't want to lose my best buddy." I said sobbing.

I then felt 2 warm, smooth hands wrapping around me. I opened my chocolate eyes and saw Pikachu smiling at me.

"Pikachu." It said.

I knew what my friend was saying. He wanted me to look down and so I did. I smiled at the sight of my love one digging her sweet face into my stomach. I started to stroke her ocean color hair while I heard her sobbed.

"I-I'm so sorry Ash." I heard her sobbing.

"If I was a little stronger, The whole thing wouldn't have happened." She added.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"You're the strongest person I ever met in my life." I said kindly as I lifted her wet head and hold it up to my face.

"R-Really?" Dawn asked as she wiped the tears from her pools.

"Of course! If it wasn't for you helping me train, I would have lost against Paul in the Sinnoh league." I answered kindly.

"Plus, I'm glad Sam did that to us." I said.

"Why?" Dawn asked all confused.

"He saved us and brought us closer than ever." Sam answered.

"Which brings me to my 2nd thing." I added.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"You." I answered as began to feel my cheeks burn up.

"Oh Ash!!" My crush said sweetly and blushing like me.

We both closed the gaps between us slowly as we were now feeling each others temperatures. Finally, we grabbed both our waists, opened our mouths and kissed once more.

I didn't even care if Pikachu was watching us. My mind was now completely focused on the girl that I loved. After a few minutes of wrestling with our tongues, we departed our faces for some air.

"I promise you that we're never going to seperate like that again." I said being hypnotized by the girl's eyes.

"Oh Ash!" Dawn said happily.

We kissed again, but this time we went deeper down each others throats. We did it so hard that I knocked Dawn to the ground almost crushing Pikachu with her weight.

My buddy didn't want to ruin the moment for us so he went inside the house where my girlfriend's Piplup was watching us. Brock saw the scene and gave a smile to us, but was also disappointed because he hasn't gotten a girlfriend. While Johanna was cleaning Dawn's room, she saw us and I heard her scream, "MY BABY'S FIRST BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Nothing's ever going to separate us ever again on our way to the Grand Festival."

**

* * *

1 Week Later**

Normal POV

"Ding Dong!!" The doorbell rang.

Johanna ran to the front door and opened it. She almost gasped in horror to see the man who gave her nightmares about her daughter.

"Hello!" Sam waved.

"Are Ash and Dawn in the backyard?" He asked.

Johanna didn't answer because she was afraid of losing her only child again. Sam saw this and felt sorry for being such a jerk to her.

"I'm really sorry about that mean phone call I gave you." Sam said.

"After I saved your daughter and Ash, I decided to quit my job as a pokemon hunter. I am not going to do something evil again." Sam said while his head was hanging in shame.

Johanna accepted his apology after what she just heard. She knew that Sam was telling the truth and that he had a change of heart.

"Ash and Dawn are in the backyard." Johanna answered.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"I have a friend I want them to meet." Sam told Johanna as he went to his car and took out the kid.

**

* * *

Dawn's Backyard**

"Nice Job, Togekiss." Dawn thanking her giant bird pokemon for doing some training.

"You're a shoe in to win the Grand Festival."Ash said to his girlfriend.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn said as she gave her love a peck on the cheek.

Ash felt his cheeks turned red a little before he heard a voice.

"Hey!" Sam said waving his hand.

"Hey Sam." Ash said.

"I have a new friend for you to meet." Sam said.

He took a side step revealing a small child holding a Pikachu. The child was a male and was 1/3 the size of Ash and Dawn. He had short brown messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and had a orange short sleeve shirt on him. He also had gray pants with blue sneakers on. The boy had a smile on his face because he was seeing his idol in person.

"Ash, Dawn, meet my little brother Jack." Sam said with a smile.

"Hello." Jack said.

Ash and Dawn went to Jack and knelt down to his height.

"Hello Jack." Dawn said kindly.

"I like your Pikachu." She added.

"It's not mine. It's my brother's." Jack replied.

"Oh." Dawn said.

"Hey!" Ash said.

"Hey Ash!" Jack said in joy.

"I can't believe you won the Sinnoh league! I heard your match against Cynthia on TV." He added.

"You're very lucky to have Sam as your big brother." Dawn said.

"I sure do." Jack said.

Suddenly, Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup ran up to meet the boy. Jack knew that the Pikachu that just came up to him was Ash's.

"Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu greeted the other Pikachu.

Jack put the Pikachu on the ground and the 2 Pikachus greeted each other bt slapping their tails together. As soon as both tails did that, a spark of electricity came out of them.

"Piplup!" The penguin greeted the Pikachu by lifting its flipper up for a high five. Unfortunately, when Pikachu slapped its tail at Piplup, the poor penguin got zapped hard. Piplup then fell onto the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Jack asked.

"No need to worry, Piplup got zapped a lot by Ash's Pikachu many times." Dawn answered

"Oh." Jack said.

"Hey, where's your other friend?" Sam asked.

"You mean Brock?" Ash asked.

"He's in the kitchen with my mom." Dawn answered.

'We just had breakfast because somebody didn't wake up early." Dawn smirked to Ash.

"Well excuuuuuse me princess!" Ash smirked.

"You were sleeping late too and you were fixing your hair for an hour.' Ash said defending himself

While Ash and Dawn were arguing about this morning and the pokemon running through Dawn's garden, Sam did nothing, but chuckle.

"What's so funny Sam?" Jack asked looking at his big brother all confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Sam answered.

"Why don't you play with the pokemon while I talk to Ash and Dawn?" Sam said as he gave his pokeballs to his little brother.

"OK." Jack said as he went to where the pokemon were.

Sam had to split up the couple before there was any black eyes. After he separated them, Ash remembered his questions to asked him.

Sam remembered where he left off before Team Rocket interrupted.

"I took Dawn's ribbons because I needed some bait to break you guys up when you were looking for them. While you and the pokemon were looking in the house, I took Dawn outside, made her look by the bushes and shot her. I then used Gengar to use hypnosis when you got out of her house and took Piplup too." Sam said.

"Why did you steal Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Team Rocket told me about your Piplup Dawn. That they had trouble catching it too and I thought,"Piplup would be a backup for me." and I was going to give him to Team Rocket if Ash didn't give Pikachu to me." Sam answered.

"And then you were going to kill me." Dawn replied.

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked in shock.

"Ash told me." Dawn answered.

"Oh. About that I'm sorry." Sam said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, No need to worry." Dawn said.

"After what you did to save us, I forgive you." She added.

"Why didn't you give Piplup to Team Rocket anyway?" The brunette asked.

"Well while I saw you in my office, I felt sorry for what I did to you. I was so obsessed about the money that I forgot what I've done to you and what I was going to do with the money." Sam said.

"I started to remember that night when we were eating dinner and laughing our heads off. You made me part of the family and I was too stupid to realized how heartless I was." He added.

"But now that was the past and now I'm getting a new job." Sam finished.

"But why?" Ash said.

"You were so good at it." He added.

"I don't want to torture anymore innocent lives." Sam answered.

"Live is not a game." He added.

"I hear ya." Ash admitted.

"Was your building destroyed?" Dawn asked.

"I'm afraid so." Sam answered sadly.

"Oh. Sorry." Dawn replied.

"Hey! I accidentally burnt it to the ground." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Why did Team Rocket came back?" Ash asked.

"They wanted revenge for giving them plush toys." Sam said.

"After I knocked Ash out, I put Pikachu to sleep with Gengar, hid him where I had Dawn and replaced the pokemon with plush toys." Sam said.

"Clever idea!" Dawn said in surprise.

"How did you save us from Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"I locked the door to trap them in my room. The woman got pissed and tried to punch me, but I grabbed her fist and broke her wrist. Then I punched her nose and broke it, sent out Vulpix to burn them, and used Pikachu to blow them up to the sky." Sam said.

"WHOA!!!" Ash gasped.

"That must explains why your hideout collapsed." Dawn said.

"After I saved you 2 and dropped you back here, I went to the Jubilife city pokemon center, pad for Jack's eye surgery with the money I had from Team Rocket, waited a week because the doctors said that Jack's eyesight would return in a week and he got it back last night." Sam finished.

"Well that's great news!" Ash said.

"What are you going to do now?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to work for Professor Rowan along with a boy name Gary Oak." Sam said.

"NO WAY!!!" Ash and Dawn shouted.

"You know Gary?" Sam asked.

"Know him? He was my very first rival!!!" Ash said.

"He's also the grandson of Professor Oak! (The PoetryMan)" Dawn said.

"WOW!!!" Sam said in surprise.

"You're so lucky!!" Dawn said happily for her new friend.

"It's gonna be a good experience for Jack too." Sam said.

"He's going to be with me as we travel Sinnoh while seeing pokemon." He added.

"How exciting!" Ash said.

"I'm starting tomorrow." Sam said.

"Until then, Are you ready champion?" He smirked to Ash.

"For what?" Ash asked all confused.

"To battle!" Sam said.

"Oh Yeah!" Ash said accepting his challenge.

"3 on 3 Battle?" Sam asked.

"You're on!" Ash said.

"I'll get my pokeballs first." He said as he ran in the house with his Pikachu following him.

"I'll get my pokemon from Jack." Sam said.

"I'm going to my room and change." Dawn said as she ran into the house with Piplup, passing Ash, and went into her room to change.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later**

Ash got Brock out for him to be the referee, Jack was sitting on a log waiting for an awesome battle while his brother was standing on the right side of the battlefield with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash went to the opposite side of the arena with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"This will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle. No time limit Let the...."

"WAIT!!!" Dawn screamed interrupting the breeder.

As soon as Ash and Sam saw what Dawn had on, they were as red as a pokeball. For Ash, it was normal seeing Dawn in the outfit, but for Sam, he felt like he was in High school.

Johanna was with her daughter along with Piplup who had a miniature version of what Dawn was wearing.

The brunette's feet still had on those pink boots, but the rest of her body had on different stuff. She had a red and white cheer-leading outfit that went down to her hips with a blue and white stripes around her chest. The sun was now shining down on Dawn's long ocean color head completely now because she didn't have her hat on. The last thing that Dawn had was a pair of 2 pink pom-pons that were the size of Dawn's face. Piplup had pink pom-pons too, but they were half the size of Dawn's.

"**Damn! I forgot how beautiful Dawn is in that outfit." **Ash thought.

"**She can cheer for me any day." **Sam said in his mind.

"Guys?" Brock said.

"Sam?" Jack asked.

"Ash?" Dawn asked her crush.

"Wake up!!!" Brock shouted.

Just then, Ash and Sam came back to reality and wondered what happened.

"You alright?" Brock asked the trainers.

"Ya, sorry!" Ash said.

"It must have been the sun." Sam replied.

"OK then." Brock said in concerned.

"BEGIN!!!" Brock commanded.

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and ran to his position.

"Are you ready buddy?" Sam asked his Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and ran to his position with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

"Go Sam!" Jack shouted.

"Go Ash! Go Sam! This battle will be a jam!!" Dawn yelled while dancing with Piplup.

"Nice rhyme." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." Dawn said with a smile.

Johanna was watching the action from outside of the door and just smiled at the kids. She was happy about Sam changing his ways. Dawn told her about Sam's new job and the ex-coordinator was proud of him. She was especially proud of Sam bringing his brother Jack over to meet Ash and Dawn and to play with their pokemon.

The mother was even more proud that Dawn found her first love. Ash seemed to be the perfect boy for her because they had so much in common. They were both sweet, caring, and love pokemon. She knew that Ash would look after her on their way to Lake Valor for the Grand Festival.

They made have gotten through the past week of torture, but there were many other dangers that awaited for our heroes in the future. As for now, everything was back to normal. Ash and Dawn were now a happy couple and Sam's heart of steal was now broken.

* * *

**Cut and Print!**

**I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic!**

**I was planning on doing a bad ending where Sam kills Dawn, but screw it. I spent the whole week writing this chapter.**

**I am planning on doing a fanfic about the 5th generation girl of Pokemon, but don't expect that until Christmas or next year. Not until we find out her name and final appearance.**

**Please Review and Comment!!!**

**Be sure to check out my other fanfics!  
**


End file.
